Rita Repulsa
Rita Repulsa is a character in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Rita, the so called "Empress of Evil", was released from the space dumpster in which Zordon had imprisoned her over 10,000 years ago by a pair of clueless Earth astronauts. After the astronauts accidentally unleashed Rita, she exited the dumpster along with her minions Goldar, Squatt, Baboo and Finster. Rita claimed she would conquer the first planet she saw after being freed, and it happened to be Earth. Over the course of the show, Rita Repulsa battled the Power Rangers using everything from phobia spells, super Putty patrollers, binding magic spells, and on occasions, she would even allow the likes of Goldar and Squatt and Baboo to be "in charge" of destroying the Power Rangers. Eventually Rita's reign of terror came to an end when Lord Zedd - the "True Emperor of Evil" as Goldar put it - returned from conquering galaxies to assume control. Zedd was furious that Rita failed to defeat "children" and conquer the Earth. Despite Rita's begging and pleading, Lord Zedd vaporized Rita's magic wand and shrank her down to the size of a toy before again exiling her into space in the same dumpster that Zordon had locked her in. Locked within a space dumpster, Rita came within inches of freedom when her dumpster came to Earth, and Bulk and Skull succeeded in opening the dumpster. But the Power Rangers were successful in sending Rita back into space. Eventually her dumpster crashed into the moon, and she escaped. Down but not out, after regaining her freedom, Rita sought assistance from Finster, her still loyal henchmonster, to concoct a potion that would generate libidic feelings for use on Lord Zedd. The potion worked and the two were then married in The Wedding episode. Once married to Lord Zedd, Rita abandoned her magic practices (crystal ball, spell books, etc.) and worked alongside Lord Zedd as a partner in crime. While Zedd and Rita became far less serious after their marriage, they were still formidable opponents and the Rangers struggled to defeat both of their foes. Zedd and Rita attempted to defeat the Rangers, using clones of the Rangers and time-travel, and though they each failed, the Rangers did not claim victory so easily. Also, following this, monsters were now made to grow by Rita and Zedd crossing their staves and combining energies. Shortly after the wedding, Rita's brother, Rito Revolto, arrived to join his sister and brother-in-law on their quest to destroy the Power Rangers. Later still, her father, Master Vile made his entrance, aiding the villains greatly by leaving the Rangers as children. Nevertheless, they continued to fail, even with help from Rita's spy, Katherine Hillard, who, after breaking free from Rita's control, joined the forces of the Power Rangers as the second Pink Ranger when Kimberly Hart departed for Florida. Later Goldar found out about the potion Rita used on Lord Zedd and had a concoction created to reverse the effects. The concoction had no effect, however; Zedd had apparently developed a real attachment for Rita of his own accord, possibly as a result of believing himself to be hers. Powers *Makes monsters grow *Magical spells Weapons *Magic Wand *Repulsascope Category:Characters Category:The Disneyverse